


Bring Him Back (please)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, and johnny cant take it, im sorry, so much crying, taeil is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Y-you can't do this to me! Please!"





	Bring Him Back (please)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the angst

"Please. Please god, don't take him away from me.. I- Please!" Johnny sobbed. "Bring him back! Please, bring him back!" He stumbled to his knees, vision blurry. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just-.. y-you can't do this to me!".

"We were just kids! Please! Take me, take me instead!" Johnny begged, his arms now wrapped around himself, hopping it would provide any sense of comfort. It didn't.  
"Please don't take him, not yet.. Not yet!" He yelled. 

"I- I love him!..I..Love- l..-love.. him.." His voice broke as more tears freed themselves from his eyes. Rolling down his face and hitting the ground beneath him, becoming one with the rain puddle he found himself kneeling in. His sobs became quiet as he realized that Taeil wasn't coming back. Not now, not ever. He'd never be able to tell him how he'd loved him. He had so many opportunities to confess and he evaded every single one of them with a promise to do it later. Now he'd never get the chance to confess. Never get the chance to kiss his lips or to hold him in his arms. Because Taeil was gone. He died, and when he did..

A piece of Johnny died with him.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, ive been up since 3am crying.


End file.
